


Weird

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Waya spend New Year's together. Silly Hikaru is silly. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was part of the drabble round of BG? Inspired by RP goofiness if I remember correctly.

This, Waya thought, had been possibly the worst idea ever. With both of their boyfriends out of town for the holiday, he and Shindou had decided that they'd spend New Year's together. Shindou's place was out, as his mother didn't seem to like Waya at all for some reason, so they ended up in Waya's cramped apartment with his double futon thrown on the floor and his one thin blanket wrapped around them and no heat and an itty bitty television. Needless to say, Shindou had been less than impressed.

"Ow!"

"Well, stop kicking me!"

"I'm not kicking you, I'm just trying to get comfy!"

Waya sighed and punched Shindou on the arm. "Pain in the ass. Shut up, it's almost time."

Shindou whined but settled down to watch the tv, where they were counting down the seconds until midnight.

"Three... two... one... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Shindou shouted gleefully.

Waya turned to Shindou with a grin. "Happy Ne--"

His greeting, however, was interrupted by his friend suddenly leaning forward and kissing him full on the mouth. Waya flailed and pulled away, making a face and mimicking choking. Okay, so it wasn't _that_ bad, but he had to put on the show, after all.

"Eugh! What the hell was that for, you freak?"

Shindou, however, had dissolved into giggles and wasn't able to respond. So Waya kicked him. Hard.

"Owww!" Shindou whined. "What, you're supposed to kiss someone at midnight, it's like tradition and stuff!"

"Not my problem."

"You are totally no fun," Shindou huffed in response, then laughed and kissed Waya on the cheek.

"What's wrong with you?! I have Shindou germs now!"

"Oh shut up, you love it," the other boy said and kissed him again, though he was giggling when he did it.

"You're so weird."

"I know!"

"Figures you'd be proud of that."

Shindou shrugged. "I've learned to live with it. And it's brought me good stuff. Like Go, and Touya, and you and Isumi-san."

Waya smiled. He supposed that was true.

"So did you make any resolutions for this year?"

"Beat Touya!"

Waya laughed and slung an arm around Shindou. "You and me both."


End file.
